Katawa Shoujo Stringless
by antiquatedCreator
Summary: Humans are connected to the one they are destined to be with forever by red strings of fate, so goes the myth. Hisao has, perhaps, five red strings on entering the story of the visual novel "Katawa Shoujo", the player deciding which string holds up. What if Hisao was, instead... stringless? Rated T for language, mild violence, sensuality, teen drinking, and triggering material.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Katawa Shoujo

Stringless

The snow fluttered sky, large and full. The chill of the wind struck Hisao's cheek with such a intense flare that he flinched.

"Why did they choose now to meet up... It's freezing out here..." Hisao muttered into his scarf, his hot breath pouring from his covered mouth. It wasn't supposed to be this angrily cold and windy today. A sudden wind from the north averted the predicted forecast of light winds. Instead, Hisao was out in the cold, waiting for whoever put the note in his book to come along.

It was 4:10 now, and no sign of them. The weather probably drove them away, whoever it was. Or maybe it was just a prank to get Hisao to stand out in the cold. He assumed both as likely.

He felt ready to go home. He didn't want to be out in this drift. He'd rather sit in bed at home. He honestly felt like he could sleep for four months straight, wrapped up in bundled blankets, safe and dry.

"...H-Hisao?" Came a voice from behind him. "You came?"

Hisao felt his heart skip a second. He recognized the voice instantly. The softness, the delicacy, and the daintiness of it. He turned to face his greeter.

It was Iwanako.

Hisao's throat instantly tightened. A sweat broke out in a prickled spike across the back of his neck in a second, the chilling rend of air doing nothing to quell it.

"...Iwanako?" Hisao managed to choke out clearly, "I got a note telling me to wait here... it was yours?" Although his tone was smooth, he could feel his heart rate increase. He had been paranoid of it lately- minorly, but still- of his heart. He had been feeling chest pains for a while now, but nothing severe. Nothing that, to him, seemed too much trouble, so he didn't bother telling his parents or a doctor about it. It could just be muscle related after all.

He payed no more attention to his heart. Now, all that mattered was the girl of his dreams standing before him in the cold, with an innocent, and quite shy expression on his face. He had been working the entire afternoon on the opening line, and he felt like he fumbled it entirely. Whatever he wanted, it certainly was much more smooth than what he had just spoken.

"Um... yes. I asked a friend to give you that note." She giggled shyly for a moment. "I'm so glad you got it..."

Hisao could feel the pounding now in his ears. He felt as though his heart would pound out of his chest. He could almost swear his heart was in his throat, causing him to choke up.

"So... ah..." Hisao began awkwardly. "Here we are... out in the cold..." He instantly regretted saying that. She might have felt chastised, for picking such a bad time to come out here to talk alone. Hisao would have preferred the school hallways, or a café, or something compared to this blistering flurry.

The branches sounded like windchimes in the winter gales. Very bad, annoying windchimes. Hisao would have normally enjoyed the sound of frozen branches in the wind, but in this weather, he couldn't enjoy it at all.

Iwanako stood silently for a moment, with a pensive look on her face, as if trying to find what to say.

However, she glanced up from the ground, locking her eyes with Hisao's. She seemed to suddenly have a resolve not found before. Iwanako looked with a determination that she was ready to do something with courage. She took a step forward, the crunch of the snow bringing her sharply back down to Earth. She returned to a mildly shy gaze, her eyes still locked with Hisao's. She twirled a lock on her hair gently, apparently trying to keep the resolve she had a moment before with her before it escaped.

"You see..." She began. "I wanted to know... if you'd go out with me?"

Hisao's mind began to draw a blank. He had anticipated this possibility, but the fact she actually said it caused every fiber of his being to halt with such a force, he forgot to breathe for a second. The moment he tried to take in air, however, he suddenly noticed something was very wrong.

His left arm was entirely numb.

His heartbeat was thudding so powerfully, it actually hurt. He didn't notice it from the shock before, but nonetheless, his chest burned with pain, it spreading outward across his body. He could not feel his fingers, as the sharp numbness electrocuted his arm, which quickly traveled to his neck and his hip, his entire left side beginning to tingle with such an intensity, had Hisao the willpower, or the control, he would have screamed.

He felt his eyes roll skyward, his vision blackening by the second into a scope of light, like one would see moments before they died.

He couldn't even hear Iwanako screaming for help, or the powerful gales that now assisted the cold take him over.

He hit the ground, just after everything went dark.

KATAWA SHOUJO

STRINGLESS

When Hisao awoke, he was, at first, confused about where he was. He looked towards an unfamiliar ceiling, a sterile white. The air was cold and uncomfortable, and the smell in the air reeked of metal and cleaning chemicals.

He tried to sit up. He didn't feel any discomfort in his movement. In fact, he felt okay. He couldn't remember what happened, however. He took a look around. The walls were a clean white, a teal and gold-trimmed stripe circling the center of the wall. Medical equipment of all kinds surrounded him. The faint beeping of the heart monitor next to him was enough to remind him exactly what happened.

The doctor came in, a clipboard in hand, and a plastic smile on his face.

"Good morning, Nakai." He said, moving towards him. "How are you feeling today?"

Hisao couldn't find the words at first. He hardly remembered what was wrong... all he remembered was he fainting when... Iwanako...

He grimaced. "...spectacular."

"Hmm..." The doctor mused, apparently understanding Hisao's sarcastic claim. "Right... Nakai, I have news for you, and I do not believe you will like it.

News? Hisao thought. What news could be so bad? All I did was faint...

The doctor sat next to Hisao on his bed.

"Hisao... do you know what Cardiac Dysrhythmia is?" He said. "It is also known as Arrhythmia."

"...Cardiac... that's heart related, isn't it?" He said. "And Dysrhythmia, that means 'out of rhythm'."

"Correct. Hisao Nakai... we believe you have a very rare heart defect known as Cardiac Dysrhythmia. It's... informally called an irregular heartbeat."

Hisao felt as if his stomach went cold. Irregular heartbeat? What even does that mean? Hisao wondered what the implications for it meant.

"An irregular heartbeat," The doctor said, to answer Hisao's confused expression, "basically means your heart can sometimes beat out of control, and cause heart attacks, just like what you had a few days ago."

So Iwanako asking me out was a few days ago, Hisao thought. That would explain why I feel okay now.

"You've had it for a very long time, it seems... and it's a miracle that you were able to go so long without having any complications." The doctor stated. "You're quite something, Hisao..."

A miracle? Hisao thought. Was that supposed to make me feel better? I just had a heart attack, who knows how much this will affect the rest of my life... and you're calling it a miracle?

Hisao's bitter thoughts distracted him from the doctor's words, until he spoke something that sharply brought him back down to Earth.

"...very long while until a full recover. You'll stay here until the surgery shows signs of success, and your health improves. In the mean time, we will monitor you, and keep you safe." He looked to Hisao. "I understand this may seem unfair... but this is the only way to keep you alive for now."

The doctor kept telling Hisao that everything was going to be okay, and kept reassuring him that he will be safe and happy here, as he left.

Hisao was only sure of one thing. He was most certainly not happy. He fell back down into bed, gently reaching into his hospital gown to feel at his chest.

He didn't notice it before, but a long, angry looking surgical cut now adorned his chest. It felt rigged to the touch.

Hisao sighed. Why him, he thought.

The next four months passed without much of a hassle. People sent him get well soon gift cards, and many things in an attempt to get Hisao to cheer up. He didn't exactly like it when he discovered that his wellness wishing was just a class project. He hardly believed any of them meant what they sent, and if they had any sympathy. Eventually, all that was left was Iwanako and his parents. Iwanako tried her hardest to not mention that day, as every time Hisao brought it up, a rather guilty expression crossed her face. Hisao told her many times it wasn't her fault, but Iwanako refused. She believed it to be her fault he had a heart attack, and often felt remorse for it.

Eventually, even Iwanako stopped coming. Hisao assumed it was for the best- she didn't help herself at all when she came here. More often than not, she left looking considerably more solemn than she did when she came. All that was left were Hisao's parents, who regularly visited.

After four months, Hisao felt as if he had been driven into bibliomania, for there was nothing for him to do other than read books. After he read all of the books in the hospital's library, he even asked his parents to bring him more books. Novella, manga, magazines, even text books. He read it all. He felt like he'd have to get eye surgery too, lest he go blind from reading so much.

At first, he felt tender when moving, not wanting to do anything to aggravate his heart. However, as weeks turned into months, Hisao eventually decided to stop caring. His heart wasn't acting up, and the tenderness began to fade. The doctors began to notice this too, telling Hisao he seems much stronger now.

Hisao guessed the doctors were right in a sense- the first month of this was painful and rather tender, and careful. However, as months went on, Hisao seemed to develop a resistance to the pain, and has adapted to moving with his condition easier. Breathing was easier, he could finally stand up without nearly falling over, and his arm wasn't going numb anymore. He didn't even feel light headed anymore.

One morning, Hisao was reading one of his favorite books- Contact, by Carl Sagan- when his parents visited. Only this time, they brought a doctor with them. They all looked to have a smile on their face, or were at least much more happier than usual. Hisao wondered what had them in such a good mood.

The doctor sat at the edge of Hisao's bed. "Good morning, Hisao. How are you today?" He asked.

Hisao didn't respond, but managed a smile back at him. He felt it was the least he could do- these people did keep him from dying these last couple of months.

"We believe you are ready to go home now; you're much stronger than before, and with some precautions, as well as medication, you will be okay." The doctor picked a sheet of paper from the stack he had. "We have all of your prescription information ready. I will give it to your father." He handed the paper to Hisao's dad. "It's... well, it's a lot."

His father's expression became more and more appalled with every line he scanned.

"So... many..." He muttered. Hisao's mother looked over his father's shoulders, and covered her mouth in quite a shock. Hisao reached up and took the paper from his dad. It slid from his hands easily.

Hisao quickly began to read over the paper. His mouth fell open in shock.

There were at least sixteen different medications listed, all with their own unique list of side affects and dosage takes. It blurred to him in a stormy sea of black text. Hisao cringed thinking of all of this medication he will have to take.

"...you're... kidding..." Hisao muttered, looking defeated.

"I'm afraid that's the best we can do for now." The doctor said. "However, because science is always advancing, it wouldn't surprise me see this list dwindle as time goes on. Many people have your condition, although rare, so I am sure there are medical teams already researching for a cure for it. Perhaps, in the next decade... you can be cured."

Hisao no longer was listening to the doctor. He didn't feel angry, or disappointed, or even sad. In fact, he felt barren. Mentally petrified in a sense, as if his entire mind was beginning to halt as he ready the dosage amounts, and totaled them in his head. Sixteen medications, some with one pill, some with two, and one with four doses. There even was two liquids. Along with different times of the day to use the medicine- mostly twice a day, once on waking up, and once before bed. Some medicine even had adverse looking side affects that made Hisao wonder why they even put this medication on the list. If it could kill him, why take it? He always wondered that about medicine. Now that he was on the receiving end of it, he didn't know what to think.

"Oh, yes, Hisao, we believe it is best you didn't return to your old school." The doctor said. This sharply returned Hisao to the hospital room.

"What!?" Hisao shouted suddenly, more surprised than angry.

"Hisao, please calm down." Hisao's father asked sternly. "Listen to what the doctor has to say."

Hisao looked as if he was told he would be spending another two months in this hospital. He rested back in his bed, looking up to the doctor, hoping that there was an explanation. He silently prayed that he would not be home schooled.

"Hisao, we understand your education is paramount. However, we agree it is best you do not go without assistance just yet." The doctor explained. Hisao saw the image of him walking through the school yard with a life support unit strapped to his back, and a heart monitor on wheels trailing with him. "At least, until we are certain your medication is working as intended. I have spoken to your parents about a transfer." He flipped his papers around a bit, looking for something. He pulled out a flier on his clipboard, and handed it to Hisao. "Yamaku Academy. A boarding school that specializes in assisting the disabled in their education."

Disabled? Hisao thought. I. I'm disabled?

"It has a twenty-four hour nursing staff, and is located near one of the best hospitals in the region. It's designed to grant the students a sense of freedom. Even if they are disabled, they are not confined."

Hisao began to think of the irony a boarding school with a full time nursing staff near a hospital had along with the association of freedom.

"This is only if you want to go, Hisao." Hisao's father said. "Your mother and I... canot home school you. We wish we could but..." He sighed. "We went out there a few weeks ago. We think you will like it."

Hisao was going to argue, but he lost his argument just as he thought of it. It was hopeless. He decided to concede and accept this.

The doctor and his parents kept talking to Hisao, attempting to persuade him into believing this was a good thing for him. Hisao, however, could only feel discomfort and uneasiness at what was given to him. He wasn't there to make a decision for himself. He was unable to retort. He couldn't defend himself with what little dignity he had left in him to tell them that he wanted to make decisions for himself. He could barely muster any kind of argument that he didn't beat back into his mind a second after its conception.

Hisao simply gave up. He could not fight fate. And apparently, fate was driving him to Yamaku Academy. He sighed and looked out the window. He already felt his new disabled title kicking in. The sky was clear and blue with the spring cherry blossoms swaying into the wind. He casually wondered if he hadn't had a heart attack, he would be out among those petals, enjoying them as he walked with Iwanako down the sidewalk, laughing together. A cold stone turned in his stomach, reminding him that it was no ones fault he was there. He was simply born with a rare heart defect and Iwanako triggered it accidentally. He had no one to blame for it.

He turned his eyes up to look to the sky. Birds soared in the skies, as jet plane trails severed the sky like samurai swords.

I guess a clean slate isn't a bad thing, Hisao thought. He looked down at the flier that had been given to him. He stared at the large, brick building that was printed on the front. He wondered, not in a deprecating sense, but now a sense of wonder. What was pushing him to Yamaku Academy? Why did it seem like this was more than just fate's hand at work? Was there something at Yamaku Academy he needed to do? A person to meet?

His expression softened. He didn't know what to expect, but if he could survive a heart attack, Hisao felt he could survive a new school.

He looked up to the doctor and his parents, who were still talking.

"Alright." He said, the three suddenly stopping, and looking to Hisao. "I'll do it. I'll attend Yamaku Academy."


	2. Chapter 2: Gateway Effect

Hisao stood before the grandiose gates of his new school. A cool, spring gale whipping around him as he hesitated entry.

...the gate's not very welcoming, Hisao thought. They're too... rich. Pompous. Too much for such a school...

He stood lost in his thoughts entirely, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father standing beside him, holding a box in one arm. The middle aged man smiled to his son.

"I'm proud of you, Hisao," He said, humbly. "You battled your way though that hospital. A boarding school shouldn't cause you any trouble."

"Yes," His mother said, behind them, carrying two boxes of a considerable size more than his father held, "But he looks like he's having trouble defeating that gate." He giggled, remarking Hisao's hesitance to open it. Flinching, realizing he was blocking the way, Hisao opened the large, iron gate. It made hardly a sound, or rumble, as it turned inward, signifying it was well taken care of. The step forward gave Hisao a moment of reassurance. He walked into the school yard, a brisk pace into his step.

"We're going to go on ahead to your dorm, Hisao," His father said, "You have someone waiting for you in the main hall, just that way." He pointed to the large brick building across from the lawn. Hisao, hardly listening anymore to his parents, made way in that direction, the sense of guidance that made his decision to come here urging him to go on. His father continued to speak to Hisao, however, calling to him from across the schoolyard. "We're leaving your medication by your bed- don't forget to take the correct doses! And don't get involved in too many strenuous activities-" He began to holler after Hisao, but his mother put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, dear. Let it rest. Hisao knows what he is doing." She assured him. "He's of age now- he's taking charge of his future. See? Look at him stride into that courtyard. He's an adult now." She smiled.

"...yes. You're right." He always felt like Hisao would be his son forever. He knew one day he'd have to let him go- and it seemed those days of walking him through the park as a toddler, or taking him to school as a child, or helping him with his arithmetic homework as a teenager were long past, but flew by so quickly. He stopped suddenly to remember. He felt tears sting his eyes. "You're absolutely right." He sniffed a little. He couldn't believe it himself, as he watched his son, clad in a green uniform, tailored like a business man on his way to work, whom he felt as if only a few months prior he was holding him in the hospital only an hour after his birth. Holding his hand with his index finger, and seeing his bright eyes stare at him as he looked on in curiosity. But there were just some things a father has difficulty to accept, even if it is staring at them right in the face.

His little boy was grown up now. He's off to make the world his own.

* * *

Hisao opened the light doors of the entrance hall with great force, feeling a rush of cool air meeting him, as he stepped through the aperture and over the threshold. He felt his shoes squeak against the floor, a sterile, shining glimmer emanating from them. His nervousness had been bothering him ever since he entered the gate- he was walking head first into no-man's land, into a place of such unknown, that Hisao felt as if the entire universe were suddenly a very rude and unwelcome, yet tolerated guest. It gave him a cold pit in his gut that made him feel utterly anxious, because he knew, in the back of his mind, there was nothing he could do to make things go back to the way they were before.

However, he felt a little more relaxed- an official looking man, dressed in a business trench coat and a suit and tie stood near an entry ramp, a hand in one of his pockets. His hair was wild, and swept upwards. The man turned, and smiled to Hisao, approaching him. His posture looked terrible, and hunched. Hisao automatically assumed his disability might be arthritis in the back, but he didn't look as if he'd have it- he was too young looking for it.

"You must be..." He paused, looking for the words. "Na... Nak..." He looked puzzled, as if he forgot.

"...Nakai." Hisao finished for him, looking as if he were already getting used to this man.

"...so you are. Excellent." He smiled to Hisao. "I'm your homeroom and science teacher. My name is Mutou." He said. "Welcome." He offered a handshake to him. The man must have been foreign, as it was normally customary for Hisao to bow to his instructor when introduced. Hisao then suddenly noticed how light and western his appearance was. But his accent and Japanese was so fluent- maybe he was partly Japanese and wasn't raised here? Hisao awkwardly accepted the handshake, which felt rather friendly- not too tight or too loose. He quickly checked his watch on his wrist. "Ah, the nurse wanted you to check in when you arrived, but it's soon time for class."

"Oh. Should I go later then?" Hisao asked.

"Yes, sometime in the afternoon should do." He said. "We should get going, the rest of the class is waiting."

Waiting? Hisao thought. I really hate being the focus of everyone's attention. But... I guess I don't have a choice. I'm going to have to introduce myself to them at some point.

The sense of the unknown soon returned to Hisao, reminding him of how incredibly foreign everything was. He felt his chest tighten. Nearly, he almost missed what Mutou was telling him.

"Do you want to introduce yourself to the class, or should I?"

"...well, I mean, yeah, of course. That's... normal, right?" Hisao asked his new instructor.

"Of course." Mutou replied. "But, not everyone likes being the center of attention."

"Right. It's... it's no trouble." Hisao decided. He'd have to do it. He didn't see why not. He felt like he should be the one to make first impressions.

"Very well," Mutou said, "Let's go then." He turned on his heel briskly, and walked the opposite direction, towards the stairwell. Hisao abruptly followed.

The walk up the three flights of stairs made Hisao's legs hurt. After months of doing nothing but lie in bed made him unused to walking long distances. He felt as if his calves were made of stone now. Mutou turned the knob of the door and opened it, stepping in quickly.

"Good morning, everyone. My apologies for my tardiness again." He said, as he entered. Hisao felt a sudden pang of stage fright overtake him. This was a school for the disabled- what did his new classmates look like? Were they all in wheelchairs? Did they all have formalities? Would they look down upon Hisao for looking relatively average?

No. He couldn't let this hold him. He knew what was wrong with him, and made peace with it already. At least, he think he did. He wouldn't be trapped by societal convention. He stepped forward into the classroom with a new-found resolve, much like Iwanako had months before when she accidentally sent him here.

He did his best to not look to his new classmates, in fear he might accidentally look at them incorrectly, or, even worse, look at any of their reasons of being in a disabled school incorrectly. He noticed the room was very spacious. This probably was justified, as people who probably couldn't walk well or required other means of transport needed to have a lot of room. The chalkboard took up most of one wall behind Mutou's desk, the windows on the opposite wall reminded Hisao of the windows the protagonists of anime sometimes look out of when they have a lot on their mind- maybe Hisao will give it a go. He didn't feel anything like a protagonist, but anything was possible.

"Please, welcome our new student." Mutou left the rest open to me, as I turned to face the class I still wanted to somewhat avoid. Then it hit me.

Most of these people... aside from some of them using canes, being wrapped in bandages, or even... missing limbs. Hisao felt a little taken aback by it. However... everyone looked relatively normal. He felt a wind of relief give him satisfaction of his position. Now all that remained was to tell the class his name.

"...So..." He began a little off. He didn't exactly have enough mental time to have made himself an opening line. It was just like four months ago- except this time, he was improvising entirely. And he was praying he didn't make himself look too awkward on the first day- the first minute, even. "I'm Hisao Nakai." Come on, Hisao, think of something else... Something more. You're not just a name! He thought. "I... I enjoy reading, and soccer. I hope I get along well with everyone, even though I'm a new student." Say something else, this is too short! Say something that will make them know you- make them automatically recognize you! Make yourself fit in! "I got asked out and had a heart attack, and that's why I'm here!" He said a little too cheerily. The class stared at him. Mutou put a hand over his face, as if Hisao had overdone it. A few of the students who had their heads down looked up in interest. Some of them looked sympathetic. Others looked as if they had just had a moment of sudden insight, or a light bulb going off over their head. One girl in particular, who had on glasses, looked to another girl next to her with brilliant pink hair that cascaded over her shoulder in drills, began to sign furiously, making Hisao assume she was deaf. The girl signed back to her, in which they began a short conversation.

"We're going to be doing group work today, so that will help you get acquainted with everyone. Is that okay?"

"...y-yeah, that's-" Hisao began after a moment of awkward silence mentally paralyzing him, when suddenly, a booming voice came from the class- the girl with pink hair was on her feet, and was looking right at Hisao.

"Shicchan wants to know if you've ever had a girlfriend!" The rest of the class was startled by the girl's sudden yelling. One girl in the back flinched so much she looked as if she had bore witness to a very disturbing accident. Mutou simply groaned.

"I was going to pair you with Hakamichi, but it seems-" Mutou began.

"No no, we'll take him! By orders of the student council, you're under our control now!" She said, crossing her arms under her bust and laughing. "Wahaha~!"

Hisao felt himself mentally groan. Was this going to literally be like a slice of life anime? If so, then he knew he was going to have a hard time not having another attack and ending back up in the hospital.

"...very well then. Do you have any objections to this, Nakai?"

"N-No, sir." He replied. It looked as if no one else in the room were that willing to engage him, so he decided to take the loud and rambunctious person. They did seem like the knew what they were doing, partially, and at least were looking willing. He strode over near them and took a seat near the duo that responded to the name 'Hakamichi'. Hisao slumped down in his chair next to the one with pink hair, next to the window, already feeling the weight of school hitting him in the back again.

"...so, you must be Hakamichi, right?" He asked the pink-haired girl. "Nice to meet-"

"Ahahaha~!" She crooned. "It's nice to meet you too, buuuuut! I'm not Hakamichi! I'm Misha! This is Hakamichi- Hicchan!" She designated the rather bored looking girl in glasses next to her, who had been watching. On Misha's pointing, she nodded to Hisao dryly.

"It's... nice to meet you." Hisao replied a little embarrassed.

The girl automatically turned to face Misha, and began to sign. Misha signed back, and replied for her.

"She says it's nice to meet you too, Hicchan!" Misha said smiling, but noticing the puzzled look on Hisao's face. "Oh, Shicchan's deaf! I act as her interpreter!" She beamed in confidence.

"Did... you just call me Hicchan?" Hisao asked her.

"Yup! You kinda look like a Hicchan to me!" She giggled, signing as she spoke, probably so 'Shicchan' could hear too. "I mean, you look exactly like I thought! Kinda tall, short hair, and a little lost! Wahaha!" She laughed haughtily.

'Shicchan' tapped her fingers on the desk she sat at, the sound getting Misha's attention.

"Oh, right!" Misha looked as if she suddenly remembered. "Shicchan here is the class representative, and the student council president! If you need anything, just let her know!" She looked to 'Shicchan' again, who was signing quickly. "She wants to know if you like the school so far! And if you don't know, we can show you around so you can-" She stopped to catch up; 'Shicchan's hands probably moving too fast for Misha to catch and turn into words. She told 'Shicchan' to back up a little, in which she could interpret easier. "...familiarize yourself with it!" She finished.

"Thanks, that's very helpful." Hisao said genuinely. "I... kinda just came to class today. I don't know where anything is."

"Ohh? You should try to learn as much about a place as you can before going to it! Even if it's just a convenience store!" She looked suddenly to her friend. "...really, Shicchan? Ahah!" She laughed at her friend's words.

Hisao slumped in his chair further, taking this moment to gaze out the window like he wondered about earlier. He never got the seat near the window- now that he did, he felt like he could look out it, and try to see what was so good about the window seat.

He didn't really even want to come. He was fine in his old school. If he was given all this medication, and given a list of things not to do, and what to do, he'd have easily made his schedule around it. Being sent to a special boarding school felt a little... extreme.

"Hey, Hicchan! What's the matter?" Misha asked. "You look like you just failed a test!" She giggled. "Don't worry, ask us anything! We don't mind at all!" She beamed reassuringly.

"...all right." Hisao replied dully.

'Shicchan' began to sign something again. Misha was quick to catch on.

"Oh, you don't have to call Shicchan here 'Hakamichi' or 'Class Rep' or anything formal like that. Just Shicchan is fine!" Misha was still signing as she spoke, to which 'Shicchan' replied with a hasty message. "Oh, er, maybe Shicchan is a little too casual... well, Shizune would work fine too!"

So her name was Shizune, Hisao thought. Got it. Hisao laughed a little.

"Okay, that's a little easier for me." He replied, trying to look more optimistic for their sake- they looked to be trying so hard to help Hisao, the least he could do was not drag it out for them.

"Oh!" Misha once more had the expression of sudden recollection. "The assignment! We haven't touched it yet!"

Hisao looked up at the board. It was at least four pages of notes and questions they had to do regarding the theories of relative physics, and their basic properties.

"...it's rather long. But, if we start now, we should get done before the end of class."

"Oh, alright!" Misha said. "Hey, after class, let's go for a walk around the grounds! We'll show you where everything is!" She didn't even ask Hisao if it was okay; something that bothered him a little, people making decisions for him again. But, he didn't care as much now.

* * *

The assignment was indeed long and the wording of the textbook made Hisao struggle. However, Shizune and Misha looked really into it, and began to do as much work as possible in such a short amount of time, that they finished before everyone else in the class by a few minutes. Hisao had to copy a few of their answers, even though he knew how to do them himself by this point- he just didn't want to be the one making their group wait to hand in their work because he wasn't done yet. He felt a little guilty about it- but at the same time, he would have kept them up till the bell, and he didn't want that.

Soon, the class was finished, as the bell rang for signaling lunch. The class started at around 11'o'clock, so it only made sense it'd be lunch time right after the first class. Hisao hadn't even gone to his first class that day. He wondered how his full schedule will be, and soon, what a regular week would be like. The idea of living on campus at first seemed a little hindering- but now at the same time, he felt really free. It was like he was living on his own now, apart from his parents. The sudden realization he had of that made him feel like he just ate a bowl of really good ice cream, and it made his insides a pleasant kind of cold. It was the feeling of excitement of the future- so far, so good. He smiled at that.

He also realized half of the class was getting ready to go to lunch, and Misha was poking at his arm hardly, trying to get his attention.

"Hicchan! Stop spacing out, I'm hungry!" She looked annoyed. "Come on, we gotta get there before the line gets long, and all the good food is gone!" She stood up already putting Hisao's belongings away. Hisao was already tired and didn't want to move. However, he knew he had to. He stood up, his legs cracking a little. Straightening his jade jacket, he took his bag from Misha, and left with them into the crowded hall of people.

* * *

After a journey from the fifth floor down to the lobby and down one more level, the trio of Hisao, Misha, and Shizune arrived to a large, spacious room, with flocks of people coming in and going out with food. Misha stretched out.

"Ahh, the Cafeteria!" She said so loudly, many turned their heads, shortly before just shaking their heads, as if telling themselves 'Oh, it's just Misha'. Hisao walked with them to get in line.

"The food here is made to be super nutritious! We are a healthy school, so everything's organic and the servings are precise! No over eating or genetically modified foods here! Wahaha~!" She laughed. Hisao looked up at the menu board. The items looked indeed good, but also somewhat bland. Nothing was fried, really, and nothing looked like it had real beef in it- most if it was substituted with tofu or some other type of imitation meat for people who couldn't eat too much protein.

Hisao didn't know what to get at all. None of it made much sense to him. He tapped Misha's shoulder.

"Hey, Misha... I don't exactly know what to get at all."

"Dunno, huh? I'll get you something~!" She mused, and picked for him a meal, which Hisao didn't know really what it was. Red bean paste dumplings and apple sauce with a side of rice, broccoli, and baked shrimp? It was something out of the mind of a picky five year old- maybe Misha's diet was like that?

They sat down at a table after paying for their meals, Hisao slowly picking at his food, feeling again guilty about Misha paying for their meal.

Misha poked Hisao in the side and then pointed to Shizune, who was signing something. Hisao was unable to understand, so he looked back to Misha for her interpretation. "You wanna know something?"

"What?" Hisao asked, anticipating learning something.

"About anything!" Misha replied. "Is there anything you wanted to know?"

"...Erm," Hisao began, unsure what exactly even to ask. He sat there, pondering. "...well, when does class start back?"

"Oh- we go to home room again today to finish the rest of the class out, and then we go to any of our next classes for the day!"

"...oh, right." Hisao remembered his schedule, in his pocket. Why didn't he just look at that? He mused momentarily. "Well, I... guess we should eat, right?"

"Yeah! Eat up, Hicchan!" Misha laughed, Hisao feeling a little put off again by his new name. "I think you're gonna like it here- trust me! Soon, we'll all help you make you feel at home. That's our job!"

The rest of the day was hardly eventful- Misha tripped in the hallway into Shizune, toppling them into someone with crutches. It was really awkward for Hisao.

By the time classes ended, he remembered that he had to go to the nurse's office after school. As he stood, he got his belongings together.

"Oh, Misha!" He turned to Misha, as she and Shizune were hastily getting their belongings together.

"Hicchan! Sorry we can't show you around today, we have a lot of work to get done on! Student council official business!" She said.

"Oh, alright. I was just wondering where the nurses office was."

"Oh! We can show you that way, we're heading that direction!" She said, standing. "Come on, Shicchan!" She signed to her friend. Shizune got the message and stood with her, to take Hisao down to the Auxiliary wing.

* * *

Hisao was taken to the rooms near by where the entrance was where he came in earlier. The air in the rather green looking hall smelled like a primary school- and like the hospital he spent a fourth of a year in. He looked around for the sign of the nurse he was supposed to visit. He looked upon one of the doors on the right, knocking.

"Come in!" He heard a voice say, almost inaudibly, from beyond the door. He opened it.

Inside was a standard nurses office, complete with a bed and curtains. A man in a labcoat sat at a desk, with a computer turned to him. The display showed Windows XP, which was strange for someone to be using nowadays.

"Hello there," The smiling man said. "What can I do for you?"

"Erm, I was told to come and see you. I'm Nakai, Hisao." He introduced.

"Ah, Nakai! I was reading your file this morning." He said. "Please, have a seat!" He gestured to the empty chair. Hisao took a seat as the nurse flipped through a clipboard's papers.

"So," He began, "You've been diagnosed with a chronic arrhythmia, and it's related to congenital heart-muscle deficiency, correct?"

"Yeah." Hisao replied a little listlessly.

"Good! I'll be brief then- do you do any sports?" He asked, flipping through the file.

"Yeah, I play soccer sometimes. Not a lot though."

"...hmm. Alright, I'm afraid you'll have to cut back on the soccer- your first attack was just an opening- next time it will be easier to trigger, so try to keep to a minimum the amount of physical activity you do, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Hisao did understand why, and that made sense- if getting asked out was enough to land him in the hospital all spring, what would happen to him should he accidentally get slammed in the chest with a big rubber ball being kicked at him?

"Good. Alright... what caused your first fluctuation? Your file doesn't mention why."

"Oh. I..." Hisao's voice trailed off. "I... got asked out."

The nurse raised his eyebrows at that. "Really? Too sudden?"

"More like I couldn't believe my ears when the girl of my dreams suddenly approached me and asked me to go out with her."

"I see... something like that would cause a palpatation." He said. "Well, to keep you in good condition, as well as to keep your heart as healthy as can be without over working it, I think I'll prescribe some light exercise to you. Nothing serious, just some jogging in the mornings or afternoons. If it gets to be too much, we can work out a routine for you. Alright?" He smiled again. Hisao felt he could trust this one a little easier, he supposed.

"...yes, sir." Hisao nodded.

"Good. Now, to start with, I'll contact one of our students here- Emi Ibarazaki, one of our track members. She can help you with morning jogs, should you go down there.

"Okay." Hisao didn't have much to say. How could he? He didn't feel like he was prepared still for this at all. At least he was being given some instructions on what and what not to do- it made him feel a little more secure. However, with his condition, he felt as if he were treading on thin ice, like he could palpitate any minute from anything that happened here. Everything still was so foreign, and so new.

"Good. Well, stop by again if you have any questions, okay?" He told Hisao, shortly before ushering him out the door. Apparently, he had more work to get done. He didn't realize it before, but his desk was so cluttered, Hisao wondered how he could find anything on it.

Outside the office now, he stood in the hallways, Hisao then began to wonder, and he didn't know why he didn't wonder it before.

"...how many other people here have my condition?"

* * *

His trip back outside and across the lawn was as uneventful as it was for him to go through the rest of class. The school yard was beautiful, students in the grass relaxing with friends. Hisao didn't know any of them, but he felt he would soon. He made his way to the dorm building, which was divided into boy's and girl's dorms. On the side of the stairwell was a sort of white wall with all kinds of lines scribbled on it. He guessed it was some kind of mural in the making. Shrugging, he continued on, up the brick stairs onto the small patio, and into the building.

A short flight up to the first floor and around a corner brought Hisao to his destination; room 119. The other rooms didn't have named nameplates, so he assumed he was the only one, until he turned around. He looked at the nameplate of the room just across from his.

SETOU KENJI

Curious, Hisao knocked on the door, wondering who Kenji might be.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He asked, knocking again.

Suddenly, the door began to click- it sounded as if it had at least sixteen locks on it. Did they all have that? The door opened with a creak, as if it didn't see much use.

A young man with thick glasses, greasy, messy hair and a scarf that looked like he got it from the Harry Potter section of a book store greeted Hisao.

"Who's there?" The boy asked. His breath smelled like Pizza Hut crust, days old. It made Hisao's stomach flip.

"...Hisao Nakai. I'm moving into the room across from you."

His face lit up, and a smug, as if courageous grin struck his face.

"Oh. What's up?" He said nonchalantly, as if automatically trusting Hisao. "Name's Kenji." He stuck out his hand. Hisao shook it, finding it to be much more clammy than he expected, wiping his hand on his jacket after letting go.

"There were some suspicious people going in and out of your room earlier." He said.

"Oh. Yeah, they were probably my parents."

"...you sure? They might have been lookalikes."

"I'd... say the chances are high enough." He replied. He was beginning to see just how paranoid his neighbor was- which would explain the amount of locks he heard on this boy's door.

"You're a brave man, Hisao." He grinned. "Me? I couldn't take the chances. Can't leave too much left up to fate, huh? The only one I can trust in this world... is myself."

"Does that mean I shouldn't get to know you?" Hisao looked a little confused now. Kenji began to ponder this.

"...wise decision." He said. "Damn, you're smarter than you- wait." Kenji leaned in closely, inspecting Hisao. "Damn, you actually look pretty smart." He said, leaning back, Hisao feeling a little invaded.

"Anyway, doesn't matter. Gotta fly, dude." He suddenly turned on his heel and stomped back inside his door awkwardly, slamming it shut, and locking the locks back up quickly.

Hisao wondered what in the world had just happened. He sighed, turning himself and walking into his new room.

The walls were bleak and colored like sand. The sunlight coming in through the window made it seem like it were more luminous than what it would be otherwise. The curtains, Hisao noticed, were an ugly contrast of green. He'd have to change that.

He then suddenly realized how impersonal this room was. Much like his hospital room, this room wasn't his. He was just borrowing it.

More of the world he was relying on. He didn't feel independent anymore. He once again felt like he was back in that hospital room, reading his days away. Only this time, there were more patients his age to talk to.

The closet had his clothes hung up, along with his school uniforms. A note was pinned to one of his shirts- his favorite sweater vest. He loved that vest so much. He wore it to one of his dad's meetings, when he first got to visit Tokyo. It was so much fun that Hisao felt as if, every time he would go out for fun, he'd wear that vest, regardless of how 'nerdy' it made him look. He took the note off of the vest, and opened it. The handwriting made him instantly recognize it as a note from his mother.

"Hi Hicchan. We've unpacked your things, and made your bed. They said that if these don't fit then you should go to the office tomorrow.  
If you have any problems, you can always call us.

Your dad wouldn't stop demanding we see you one last time before we left, but I know you need your rest now. He's so torn to see you on your own now, you know. He still thinks you're his little boy. While that may be true, you're an adult now, Hicchan. We cannot wait to hear back from you. Please be sure to keep safe, and know we're all rooting for you!

Love, Mom and Dad"

Hisao felt a sting somewhere in his heart- not a arrhythmical one. More like a pang of sentimentality. He felt the heart his parents put into this message, and was happy for it. At least he wasn't totally lost. He still had his parents out there. And now he also had friends like Misha and Shizune. Maybe Kenji will become a weird yet reliable friend. Hisao didn't know for sure.

* * *

This was a fresh start for him, he thought, as he got ready for bed. He had nothing else to do, so he may as well get some rest. Today was rather hectic for him. Dressed in his blue night clothes, Hisao sat back in bed.

He examined the pill bottles that lied before him on his bedside table. There were seventeen in all- sixteen for his arrhythmia, and one for his depression. He began to take them all in order as was labeled. He'd have to get used to doing this, so he may as well make a system for taking it.

He felt full after ingesting his medication. There was so much that he may as well call this his dinner and breakfast tomorrow morning. He sure hoped the doctor was right about the medicine getting better and dwindling over the years. All of this medicine seemed taxing.

He lied back and turned out the light. Today wasn't so bad after all. The light from the lamps below illuminated his room partially, making it seem less like a hospital and more like an actual room.

Maybe tomorrow he'll find some things to decorate this room with. Maybe a bookshelf, or a new set of curtains, or maybe some posters.

However, as he thought more about what he wanted to do, the more he discovered he was beginning to like it here. He turned over, slowly allowing the darkness to take him over. He remembered one thing someone told him today that resonated with him then. Something they were right about.

_I think I'm gonna like it here._


End file.
